The present disclosure relates to techniques for reducing standby current in sense amplifiers.
To suitably conduct the current required to drive a full rail-to-rail output, transistors and/or other components of an amplifier circuit may have relatively large dimensions. However, during operation of the amplifier circuit when output is not near the rail(s), the larger dimensioned components typically require a greater level of standby current, which increases power losses of the amplifier circuit.